Handheld articles such as digital cameras are subject to movement in use, either involuntary (hand-jitter) or voluntary (e.g. panning). It would be useful to discriminate between these two types of movement. It is desired to have an apparatus, e.g., in a handheld article such as a digital camera or other digital camera-enabled portable device, which discriminates between voluntary and involuntary movements of the article.